1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charging coupling and to a charging coupling arrangement for a motor vehicle that is operated at least partially electrically, and to a motor vehicle that is operated at least partially electrically, having a charging coupling of this type or having a charging coupling arrangement of this type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plug-in hybrid vehicles have an energy store that can be charged via an external power network, for example, in addition to recuperation operation. To this end, the vehicle must have a charging coupling, such as a charging socket that can be connected to an external charging cable.
WO 2010/143040 A1 proposes a charging socket of this type concealed by a flap under the body of the motor vehicle and also having a hinged cover to protect against dust and water.
JP 11332024 A describes a charging socket with a cover that has complex kinematics to engage around the charging plug and to fix the charging plug in the charging socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,496 describes a charging socket that enables a charging plug to be fixed in a middle position on the motor vehicle so that the charging plug cannot fall out of the charging socket. The charging plug is pressed into the middle position by a spring device and is held there by the charging socket if the charging plug has not been plugged completely into the charging socket.
The prior art charging sockets either do not fix the charging plug in the charging position or require a complicated and expensive fixing device for fixing the charging plug.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved charging coupling.